Nada Vai Mudar Isso
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "A morte é a única coisa no mundo que temos certeza... O triste é ser tão solitária."


Another não me pertence, infelizmente.

**.**

**Nada vai mudar isso...**

**.**

"_A morte é a única coisa no mundo que temos certeza... O triste é ser tão solitária_.**"**

**.**

Carros fúnebres passavam pela rua.

Aquilo era mais normal do que parecia, mas não menos triste.

A música era do tipo que podia machucar seu coração somente ao som do violino e o caixão exposto ali não era de ninguém por quem eu fosse sentir falta, mas fazia falta para alguém, de qualquer modo, mesmo se fosse importante estava ali sozinha.

Todos nós estamos.

A calamidade não era algo comum, mas aqui era algo tão real que quase se podia tocar, eu pelo menos podia vê-la...

Ver suas cores e senti-la. Ela era fria. Fria e escura e você esta sozinho.

Sempre está sozinho.

O violino parecia cortar o coração de cada uma daquelas pessoas.

Lágrimas caiam de seus rostos mostrando a sua tristeza, mas o corpo ainda estava sozinho, ainda estava parado e nada mudaria aquilo.

**...**

"A morte é algo triste não acha?"

"É a única coisa no mundo que temos certeza... O triste é ser tão solitária."

Você sempre esta sozinho. Nada nunca vai mudar isso. Não importa o quanto falem ou tentem te convencer do contrario... No final... Você morre sozinho.

A escuridão não permite luz, e a luz não quer ir pra lá.

Você sente frio, você sente medo e você se sente só. Nada vai mudar isso.

**...**

"Por que acha tão ruim se conectar com as pessoas?"

Nunca... A luz nunca vai te buscar na escuridão densa da morte.

Nada muda isso.

Conexões não mudam isso.

"Odeio essas coisas... Estamos sozinhos, não precisamos disso."

Sim nós precisamos.

Da mesma forma que o violino parte o coração daqueles que choram também tem aqueles que os abraçam.

Não estão perdidos na escuridão, mas também não tem luz ali.

Só o som do violino cortando os corações e nada vai mudar isso.

Por que mortos devem continuar mortos.

**...**

"Posso te ligar... As vezes?"

O frio. Ele te lembra o quão necessário o calor se faz para a vida.

Mas quando se esta morto o calor não vem.

Você não precisa dele.

Da mesma forma que a luz te abandona no escuro. Você já não pode vê-la.

"Claro, as vezes."

Por que a morte é a única certeza que temos, só é triste por ser solitária.

Solitária não só pra quem se vai.

Mas também para quem fica, as sombras estão em qualquer lugar.

E nada vai mudar isso.

**...**

"Você não esta sozinha... Eu estou aqui."

Por que todos estão.

Todos estamos juntos e conectados de alguma forma, por algum tempo.

Mesmo que quiséssemos nada disso seria eterno.

Não há como mudar isso.

"O imortal morreu de tédio... Talvez."

Por que se você esta sem luz e sem calor, você pode senti-los?

Você realmente pode sentir se a luz aparece?

Ou é uma sensação que você nem se lembra mais.

**...**

"Por que segurou minha mão?"

Nada vai mudar isso.

As lágrimas de cada um e o choro silencioso de todos ali em conjunto pedindo por uma luz no meio daquela escuridão.

Você esta sozinho. Ela estava sozinha e agora sentimos frio.

"Pra você sentir o calor dela, e não se esquecer."

A música ainda tocada e as lágrimas ainda caiam.

Mas de alguma forma uma luz parecia ter chegado, não que todos pudessem vê-la.

Mas alguém que não havia esquecido como ela era.

Todos estamos sozinhos.

Nada vai mudar isso nunca.

**...**

"Estou com você... Mesmo que não pra sempre."

Talvez. Só talvez.

Eu pudesse sentir aquele calor de novo como nunca antes.

Talvez por que ele me lembrou como era, ou talvez a escuridão tenha se cansado de mim.

Seja como for. Era quente.

Era reconfortante e seguro.

"É bom..."

E nada mudaria isso.

* * *

_Entenderam? Duvido muito. HAHA"_

_Só pra esclarecer quem ta narrando a história é a Misaki Mei._

_Estão a caminho de um funeral._

_Mas acho que só quem já assistiu ou assiste Another vai entender._

_Aproposito quem não conhece esse anime, assista! Eu recomendo muito! ;D_

_Essa One-shot é só pra não perder o habito okay?_

_Agora to indo terminar o capitulo novo de BHNS e terminar minha mais nova long-fic sasusaku!_

_._

_**Ja ne!**_

_**::**_


End file.
